Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 3/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 3. (Outside the Ghostbusters HQ, Link is watching Marty put up a sign, reading "GHOSTBUSTERS" in small type) Link: You don't think it's too subtle, Marty? You don't think people are going to drive down and not see the sign? (Marty shakes his head. Then a dark blue hearse drives up) Link: Hey! You can't park that here! (Marth gets out of the car) Marth: Everybody can relax, I found the car! Needs some suspension work; and shocks, and brakes, brake pads, lining, steering box, transmission, rear end... Link: How much? Marth: Only forty-eight hundred. And maybe new rings, also mufflers, a little wiring... (Inside the Ghostbusters HQ, the secretary, Anna, is sitting at her desk reading a magazine. Link comes up) Link: (To Anna) Anna, any calls? Anna: No. Link: Any messages? Anna: No. Link: Any customers? Anna: No, Link. Link: It's a good job, isn't it? Type something, will you? We're paying you for this stuff!... Don't stare at me, you got them bug eyes... Anna! Sorry about the bug eyes thing. I'll be in my office. (Link goes off. Roy then pops up out from under Anna's desk) Anna: You're very handy. I can tell. I bet you like to read a lot, too. Roy: Print is dead. Anna: Oh, that's very fascinating to me. I read a lot myself. Some people think I'm too intellectual, but I think it's a fabulous way to spend your spare time. I collect rare items and I also play racquetball. Do you have any hobbies? Roy: I collect spores, molds and fungus. (Zelda enters the Ghostbusters HQ) Zelda: Hello? (She walks over to Anna) Zelda: Oh. Excuse me. This is the Ghostbusters' office, is it? Anna: Yes, it is. Can I help you? Zelda: I don't have an appointment, but, I'd like to talk to someone, please. (Link bolts out of his office towards Zelda) Link: My name's Link. May I help you? Zelda: Well, I don't know. What I'm about to say may sound a little unusual. Link: Oh, that's all we get day in, day out around this place. Come into my office. What's your name? Zelda: I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule. (We are now in the lab of the fire house. Zelda is hooked up to a machine. Link, Marth and Roy watch a monitor which turns her head different colors) Zelda: And this voice said "Blue". And then I freaked out and slammed the refrigerator door and I left. That was about two days ago, and I haven't been back to my apartment. Link: Generally you don't see that kind of behavior in a major appliance. What do you think it was? Zelda: Well, if I knew what it was I wouldn't be here. Link: Roy, what do you think? (Roy shines a head lamp in Link's eyes) Roy: She's telling the truth. At least, she thinks she is. Zelda: Well, of course I was telling the truth. Who would make up a story like that? Link: Some are people who just want attention. Others, just nutballs who come in off the street. Marth: You know what it could be? Past-life experience intruding on present time. Roy: Could be erased memories stored in the collective unconscious. I wouldn't rule out clairvoyance or telepathic contact, either. Zelda: I'm sorry, I don't believe in any of those things. Link: Well, that's all right. I don't either. But there are some things we do. Standard procedures we carry out in a case like this which often bring us results. Marth: Well, I could go down to the hall of records and check out the structural details in the building. Maybe the building itself has a history of psychic turbulence. Link: (Nodding) Right, good idea. Roy: I could look for the name "Zuul" in the usual literature. Marth: Spates Catalog. Roy: Tobin's Spirit Guide. Roy: Yeah. Link: Tell you what. I'll take Zelda back to her apartment and check her out. I'll go check out Zelda's apartment, okay? Zelda: Okay, thank you. (Back at Ivo Shandor Building, Link and Zelda enter Zelda's apartment in the living room) Link: Okay, let me do this. If something's gonna happen here I want it to happen to me first. (He opens a few closet doors, but nothing happens) Zelda: That's the closet. (Link then goes over to the piano and plays the two highest notes over and over) Link: They hate this. I'd like to torture them. That's right, guys. It's Link! (Starts working a tool) It's a lot of space. (To Zelda) Just you? Zelda: Yes. Link: Good. Zelda: What is that thing you're doing? Link: It's technical. It's one of our little toys. Zelda: Okay, I see. (Link walks over to the bedroom) Zelda: That's the bedroom. But nothing ever happened in there. Link: What a crime. Zelda: You know, you don't act like a scientist or a warrior. Link: They're usually pretty stiff. Zelda: You are more like a game show host. (Link then looks at the kitchen) Link: That's the kitchen, huh? (Zelda nods. They then go into the kitchen. Zelda turns on the lights as Link looks at the eggs on the counter) Link: Zelda, are these the eggs? Zelda: Yes. You see, I was over there, and the eggs just jumped right out of their shells and started to cook right on the counter. Link: That is weird. Zelda: And that's when I heard that awful noise coming from the refrigerator. Link, you've come all this way. Would you like to check the refrigerator? Link: Better check the fridge. Good call. (Zelda watches worriedly as Link slowly opens the fridge) Link: Oh, my gosh. Look at all that junk food. Zelda: Oh, no! Look, this wasn't here! Link: You actually eat this stuff? Zelda: Look! This wasn't here! There was nothing here! There was a space, and there's a building or something with flames coming out of it, and there were dinosaurs riding around and they were growling and snarling! And there were flames, and I heard a voice say "Blue"! It was right here! Link: I'm sorry, I'm just not getting any reading. Zelda: Well, are you sure you're using that thing correctly? Link: Well, I think so. But I'm sure there are no dinosaurs in there. Zelda: Well, that's great. Either I have a beast in my kitchen or I'm completely crazy. Link: I don't think you're crazy. Zelda: (Sarcastically) Oh, good. That makes me feel so much better. (In the living room) Link: Let me tell you something about myself. I come home from work to my place and all I have is my work. There's nothing else in my life. Zelda: Link... Link: I meet you and say, "There's someone with the same problem I have." Zelda: Yes, we both have the same problem. You. Link: I'm gonna go for broke. I am madly in love with you. Zelda: I don't belive this. Will you please leave? Link: (To an invisible audience) And then she threw me out of her life. She thought I was a creep, she thought I was a geek and she probably wasn't the first. Zelda: You are so odd. (Link was walking away, but turns around on Zelda) Zelda: No. Link: I've got it! Zelda: No, no, no, no. Link: I'll prove myself to you. Zelda: (Guiding Link out) Oh, that's not necessary. Link: I'll solve your little problem. Zelda: Okay. Link: And then you'll say, "Link is a guy who can get things done." Zelda: Right. Link: "I wonder what makes him tick." Zelda: I wonder. Link: "I wonder if he'd be interested in knowing what makes me tick?" Zelda: Right. Link: I bet you're going to be thinking about me after I'm gone. Zelda: I bet I am. (Zelda pushes Link out the door. But Link sticks his face back in) Link: No kiss? (Zelda pushes Link's face out the door and slams it shut. On the corridor, Link is leaving as we see Luigi coming out of his apartment and tries to go back in. Luigi sees that he's locked himself out again. He groans) (We are now at the Ghostbusters HQ at night. Inside, Link, Marth and Roy are dining on their Chinese takeouts) Link: To our first customer. Marth: To our first and only customer. (They toast with soda cans) Link: I got to take out some petty cash. We should take her out to dinner. We don't want to lose her. Marth: Uh, this magnificent feast here represents the last of the petty cash. Link: Hey, slow down. Chew your food. Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes